


"You Broke Me"

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Quick Info - Dean around 21. His first and only loveWord Count - 1152Warning - a little smut at the start but not that much. a little language. Mentions of cheating. angst.





	"You Broke Me"

##  **“You Broke Me”**

She threw her head back as she grinded her hips into him. “You always do this to me.”

“You’re the one who called me in here, Sweetheart.” Dean’s lips were on her neck. “Damn it, we have to stop this.”

“We won’t.” She pulled the tight black tee shirt over his head. “We never stop.”

“We should.” Dean’s hands moved under the thin camisole and slowly to her erect nipples. “You’re so amazing, Y/N.”

“Dean, why are we fighting this?” Her lips connected with his and in one swift motion, he flipped and pinned her under him. “We both want this.”

“We both need this.”

Her hands touched his face. “Dean, I need you. All of you.”

He saw her eyes, he heard her words. No woman had ever said that to him. No woman needed him. He was cursed. He was the cause of so much pain….yet, Y/N stroked his cheek and smiled softly as she kissed him again.

“Dean, I love you.” Her words set off an explosion of emotions within him. Excitement, apprehension, hope, anxiety, love…

Love.

“I love you.” He whispered as tears formed in his perfect green eyes. “I love you, too.”

It took no time before they were undressed and Dean moved between her legs. He slowed down, sliding into her with ease. He filled her completely and spent what seemed like hours just kissing her, touching her face, and they whispered words and promises they’d swore they’d never speak to each other.

Y/N begged him to move. She needed to feel him. Dean was slow, precise, and with each thrust, he felt her walls grow wetter as the beautiful moans fell from her lips.

“I need…” She cried out as his hips began to move faster, his need building up as well.

Their hands connected as he slammed into her. He felt her body reacting and smiled when her release came. Her skin was flushed and the beautiful sounds coming from her lips triggered his own release deep inside her.

“We…”

“We’ll figure it out.” Dean promised. “You were exactly committed, right?”

She sat up and her long Y/H/C fell over her shoulders. “Dean, he asked me to marry him.”

Dean felt the room closing in on him. He could barely breathe. “He…”

“I never answered him!” She straddled Dean. “It’s not like this with him. He’s not the man I love.”

“He’s the one you’re with though.” Dean gently moved her. “This has to end. Now.”

“Dean!”

“You have to go.” Dean told her. “I can’t be around you.”

Y/N grabbed him. “I love you.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be enough, Y/N.”

“It is! We can leave. Let’s grab Sam and go. He knows about us!”

“You know as well as I do he’ll find us.” Dean grabbed her and held her close. “You and my father have been together for months, casually, I thought. I wanted you. It wasn’t about having what he did, or proving I’m better. It’s about how I feel for you. If he’s proposing, the old man means business. I’m his son, but you’re his girl…”

“I’m your…”

“This is over.” Dean told her.

“Dean!”

“I know when I first saw you that you’d ruin me. I can deal with that. I won’t let you ruin my family though.”

~*~

Eighteen years later

Dean walked into a gas station after a hunt in Columbus, Ohio. Sam was gathering some things for the drive back to the bunker, but Dean felt a strong pull to go in himself.

He walked down the aisles, grabbing a few things here and there. He turned a corner and saw her.

“Dean?” Y/N’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his lips. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, it has.”

“Dean, maybe we should just stop for a real meal. Most of this crap is expired…” Sam froze. “Y/N?”

Her mouth dropped. “Sam?!”

Dean watched his brother interact with the woman in front of him. He had been twenty one, completely in love, and she’d almost married his father. Dean stared at her still beautiful face. He saw her glance at him more than once and smile.

“If you’re hungry, there’s a place over by the highway called Lucy’s. Maybe we could catch up.”

Sam nodded. “That would be great. I’ve wondered about you…”

“No,” Dean said. “We aren’t catching up, Y/N. Sam, let’s go.”

“Dean.” Sam stared at his brother.

Dean Winchester had once been full of hope that even as a hunter, he could have a wife, children, and the picket fence. He’d believed in love, and got burned. Y/N wasn’t the only person to hurt him in his life, but telling him he loved her with the intention of marrying his father, had put the last brick in his emotional wall.

“Y/N, it’s good to see you. You look as beautiful as the last time I saw you. We can’t catch up. We can’t pretend that we just drifted apart. You went from my dad’s bed to mine, then back to his. You hurt me.” Dean saw her face fall. “You broke me.”

“I never meant to, Dean. You were the one person in the world I never wanted to hurt.”

“Well, you did.” Dean told her. “You ruined me. I tried relationships but they didn’t work out. TO be fair, being a hunter doesn’t help but I always waited for the same thing to happen and I ended up so consumed with the fear that I was going to get hurt, I just shut down. If we go and catch up, we’ll end up in bed. It’ll be amazing and we’ll both say things we don’t mean. Tomorrow, you’ll disappear. I don’t know if I can deal with that again. I promised myself I wouldn’t.”

“Dean, I’m so sorry.” Y/N was quietly crying. “You made me leave. I wanted to be with you.”

“And my father wanted to marry you.” Dean shook his head. “Maybe it’s not your fault. Maybe it’s just another way for the universe to screw with me. Either way, I loved you and I got hurt. My heart hasn’t been in one piece since. I’m turning around and I’m walking away because if I don’t, you’ll break what’s left of my heart, whether you intend to or not.”

He handed everything to Sam and walked outside. He sat in the Impala and waited for his brother. Sam came soon, but said nothing. Dean started the engine and turned the music up as long as he could. He saw her watching them and knew this was the closure he’d needed all those years ago. His heart would never be in one piece, but he knew this was one story in his life that he was able to write the ending to himself.


End file.
